


melting into the water

by Poljupci



Series: The domestic life of Draco "Melodrama" Malfoy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathtubs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Melodrama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poljupci/pseuds/Poljupci
Summary: Sometimes Harry's co-workers make him forgetful and that leads to a pouting husband, make-out sessions and making a soapy mess of one's bathroom floor.





	melting into the water

"You're gonna be home for dinner?" Draco asks, rocking back and forth on his knees in front of the fireplace. It was a Wednesday which meant that Draco's shift was in the morning and Harry's was in the afternoon. Hence, fire calls.

"Of course," Harry nodded, smiling softly. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. But if I want to make it on time, I better go sort out the mess the guys made... I'll be home by six, yeah?"

"Sure. Good luck, love you!"

Harry glanced behind him where someone was yelling his name on repeat. 

"I'm coming, for Merlin's sake!", he called back and then turned back towards his husband. "I seriously have to go before they burn down the entire building. See you tonight!"

With that, the call disconnected and the flames turned back from green to orange. Draco sighed and let his shoulders slump. The faint scent of sugar was wafting from the kitchen where treacle tart was baking in the oven. It was two-thirty in the afternoon and his thoughts were a mess. He stood up and went to fetch himself a drink - he deserved it after all.

Four-ish hours later, Draco heard noises coming from downstairs. He turned on the shower despite the fact the tub was already nearly overflowing. The water was loud and he sank under the surface, closing his eyes. He could still hear the thumping of someone coming up the stairs. 

There were two options: it was either Harry, looking for him around their home or was it an intruder coming to kill him. Draco couldn't decide if he cared on not until the door swung open letting the cool air mix with the steam of the bathroom. He sunk lower, attempting to avoid the cold but before he could submerge his head into the soapy water there was another body in the tub with him. Water was spilling over the edge, covering the floor in suds and the rough fabric of Harry's jeans was uncomfortable against Draco's bare skin.

Harry's hands were soft though. Gentle. Kind. They cupped his face and brought them closer together until they were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Harry's lips were cold but determined and his tongue as wicked as always as they kissed and kissed and kissed, their bodies slowly moving against each other.   
Harry tried to move, to take his clothes off but Draco held him close, kissing him once again. "You're making a mess, Potter."

"I don't care, Malfoy," Harry muttered into his mouth before biting his lips and sucking on it. His fingers were buried in Draco's hair and it was the single most grounding thing there was. When they finally pulled back for air, Draco spoke.

"What was that for?"

"I forgot to say that I loved you when we called," Harry shrugged and it seemed like the worry has already seeped from him and diluted in the water. "What's the bath for?"

"You forgot to say that you loved me when we called." Draco stole another kiss and then went to grab his wand from where he stuck it into the soil of the potted plant next to the bathtub. He quickly vanished Harry's clothing and they adjusted their position until they were comfortably settled, pressing into each other. He cast a warming charm onto the water and stuck his wand back into the soil before curling into Harry's side and letting him embrace him.

Harry found his hand and intertwined their fingers before kissing the shimmering ring on his finger. His lips found Draco's forehead and then his cheek, the top of his head and then his lips.

"I love you," he said, sincerely, kissing Draco's nose. "I love you." He kissed Draco's shoulder. "I love you." He kissed Draco's wrist. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Draco caught his lips and kissed him chastely, slowly, letting it last, letting his feelings melt into Harry's skin. "I love you too."

"You do?"

"I do?"

A pause, when their eyes found a connection and held on and on and on, afraid to look away. And then, Harry let his mouth curve into a smirk.

"Care to prove it?"

"Well, only if you prove it back." Draco was grinning and the words were barely out of his mouth before they were kissing again. Harry's hands roamed lower and as a moan escaped Draco's mouth, echoing the bathroom, all doubt was left aside.

Harry loved him. And Draco loved him back.


End file.
